


silver lining

by hazelnuttygoodness



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, really just tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuttygoodness/pseuds/hazelnuttygoodness
Summary: It’s easier to spend time looking past the blaring signs. Zen likes to pretend Jumin doesn’t get to him anymore.Random porn i had in my drafts, might as well publish





	silver lining

It’s easier to spend time looking past the blaring signs. Zen likes to pretend Jumin doesn’t get to him anymore. That once his physical relationship with him changed he didn’t take Jumin’s petty bait on the messenger. Now it hits him it really was Jumin’s idea of a joke; to annoy him in every way he could. It feels like a child vying for attention from someone by bullying them without consideration of their feelings, so long as they get the attention they seek. But Zen feels as if he’s the one with the juvenile crush. He wouldn’t admit it unless his life depends on it, but his attraction to Jumin is a voluntary one way street to short lived flings he took a detour to despite all the warning signs spelling out it’s not the place he was looking to be in. But it gets him in Jumin’s bed, pressed against him and sometimes with Jumin soothingly kissing his rope burned skin and flushed lips and him falling asleep like that. He knows he’ll wake up in morning post coital haze and let himself cling to Jumin’s warmth until the man stirs. Jumin will humor him and brush his hand through Zen’s hair until the sun rises enough for Zen to feel he’s near overstaying his welcome. 

He’ll worry about that when the time comes. For now he has Jumin’s burning gaze on him, teeth worrying his bottom lip in anticipation as much as the fingers twitching on Zen’s lap and there’s nothing Zen loves more than giving a show. Jumin knows this and relishes in Zen’s confidence and comfort. Jumin’s satiated so far with Zen’s willingness to participate in his indulgences. Zen wears the rope marks on his wrists so well and Jumin had the urge to plant complimentary hickeys around Zen’s neck. It’s stretched out to him, soft pale expanse rising and falling with shaky breaths as he slowly grinds against Jumin’s erection, swaying slight and graceful enough in a slight lap dance. Jumin keeps himself still, gladly letting Zen do his thing. His hands slide up Zen’s thighs, cup around to feel his ass and drag up his hips. Zen smirked. He was beautiful and he knew it, flaunted it and especially now as he lifted his hips from Jumin’s in favor of pressing his chest against his and smiling in satisfaction when Jumin’s hips jerked up to chase after Zen’s touch.

“You’re teasing too much.”

Zen laughs breathily while unbuttoning his shirt. Jumin keeps his eyes following Zen’s hands opening up his black shirt.

“Can’t have too short a celebration for your birthday.” Zen murmurs leaning forward, sliding his mouth past Jumin’s ear and kissing his hair. It’s more chaste than either expected. Jumin watches Zen falter in the slightest before he pulls back. Jumin doesn’t think before he licks his lips and leans up to kiss him just as soft.

Zen startles against him, stiffens before relaxing and eventually letting his hands find the base of Jumin’s neck and twines through the hairs his fingertips meet. Jumin slides his arms around Zen’s waist and kisses him again, more prodding, more searching, waiting for what Zen wants. Zen kisses back, mouthing slowly to Jumin’s hastier pace and Jumin gives back harder. He presses small kisses over the corner of his mouth when Zen’s responses become subdued and it’s just Jumin kissing into Zen’s pliable mouth. He feels Zen’s heartbeat, strong and a bit too fast. Jumin presses his forehead against Zen’s, feels his warmth and behind closed eyes pictures Zen’s wine red eyes warm with affection of longevity not stagnanted by a passing lust. Their lips brush when he speaks.

“I think we need to talk.”

Jumin expects the silence. “About us.”

“Jumin,” Zen sighs, despondent and it feels too much like surrendering. He pulls against Jumin in a hug, side of his face pressed against Jumin’s hair. “I’m fine. I just...It feels nice to take care of you. Sometimes.”

Jumin feels annoyed. He retains his silence. He can place a few words on what else is twisting in his chest, but right now that one emotion is niggling through his conscience, foremost of thoughts and seeds of insecurities. But he knows what Zen’s thinking. It’s practical and realistic and all those routes can’t lead to any suggestion that mean they’re an option. But Jumin’s stubborn and doesn’t want what they should be concerned about deter him. So he doesn’t.

“Zen. If I’m assuming too much, don’t pay it mind, but if you—“

He forgets what he was going for. The sentiments laid out well in his mind don’t transfer over. He wonders how tactful this will sound before throwing it all to the wind. His caution is determinable through Zen’s eventual ease and he’ll make sure Zen knows why this is important. For the both of them.

“I went seeking this contact through you by my attraction to you. I thought it was purely physical. I was too caught up with what I expected and when you agreed, I thought too much of it. Not that, I mean—I didn’t feel the arrangement to what it was supposed to be.”

Jumin slides his hands up Zen’s back, caging him in a firmer hug.

“You’re great. You’re perfect, Zen. I understand this is selfish of me, to you especially, but I’d feel it were worse if I pretended I didn’t think there—that this was something between us both.”  
“Jumin, you don’t need to.” Zen murmurs against his ear, full of patience and it stings and condescends. “This is fine. And...better for the both of us.”

Jumin stayed silent. He nodded into Zen’s shoulder.

“I see.”

It was a route he knew realistically this would lead to. They had to think of the beyond this. He knew he was right. Zen felt what he did, in his way. Jumin could respect that. He knew what this could do to Zen’s career. This—it couldn’t be part of his beyond now.

Zen pulled back enough to meet Jumin’s eyes. His silvery hair gilded against black, inky wisps curling into a fraying light. Zen holds them together and can easily pull them apart. And Jumin realises, honestly, he wouldn’t mind it. Seeing Zen in his beauty and passion, the exact way he can only remember meeting Zen, fiery in refusal of help and flaming with promise to prove himself. But you’re right. I don’t think you’re a rude trust fund kid.”

Jumin smiles back and shakes his head. Before he retorts Zen’s arms are back around his neck and Jumin stills and soaks in the embrace.

“You’re my tsundere trust fund kid.”

Jumin tries to look stoic and knows through Zen’s mischievous eyes he’s failing. “Are you being cute?”

“Do you think I’m cute?” Zen smirks, back to self confidence and ethereal sexiness he beams simply by narrowing those eyes, showing his smooth chest, and slowly flexing his muscled body. Jumin feels himself stir under his pants and Zen’s back to his swaying his hips.

“I think you’re too many things.” Jumin breathes ragged when Zen slides his crotch against Jumin’s stomach and he feels his cock twitch. Zen grinds down onto his growing erection and he curses, unable to take his eyes off the man.

“I know, I’m too perfect.” Zen sighs dramatically, trailing a hand down his own body as he rolls his hips teasingly. “Blessed looks and personality, man, god did too much.”

Jumin just groans in response, staring fixedly at Zen’s hand palming himself as he whines against Jumin’s chest. He can feel Zen’s peaked nipples and rapid heartbeat matching his own.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me, huh?” Zen chuckles, lust heavy in his voice. It takes him a while but always has fun with his sexuality when he gets into it. Jumin loves that about him. “My sexiness is a blessing and a curse.”

Jumin reaches up and trails lingering touches down Zen’s pecs, abs, and hips. He wants to kiss everywhere that pale firm expanse is but he’s content watching how they move, stretching and expanding with each movement and breath. Zen moans lowly at Jumin’s light caresses and pushes into them. “Just touch me.”

Jumin kisses the corner of his mouth before trailing his lips down his throat, grasping the muscular contours of Zen’s body with reverent hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jumin mutters over soft bites and kisses.

“Nn,” Zen agrees. “No hickeys.”

Jumin nods and kisses down his collarbone. He has yet to have marked Zen with his mouth like he would have liked. Zen was lenient with bondage as long as they healed by the morning, and they always did with the soft silk ropes Jumin has. So Jumin settles for what Zen never complains about and drags his lips against a pale pink nipple. Zen’s breath hitches and they both know how long this will take. Jumin thumbs over Zen’s other as he kisses along his pectorals and licks a stripe over Zen’s chest, tongue dragging sharply over areola and pink nub. Zen shivers and presses his chest forward. Jumin lets Zen pivot his hips against his torso, the man hard and straining in his pants already.

Jumin knows Zen’s nipples are sensitive and Zen knows Jumin loves to suck and bite them until they’re angry red and puffy and they both know they love it.

So Jumin traces over Zen’s other nipple with a short fingernail and sucks Zen’s already blooming red nipple into his mouth. Zen groans and grinds his hips into Jumin and Jumin loves it. His own cock twitches at Zen’s appreciative noises and hard tent grinding above his own. He slides his palm over Zen’s other pec and feels the catch of his hardened nipple satisfying against the ridges between each finger.

“It’s so red here,” Jumin breathes away from his chest and the cool air on Zen’s nipple makes him shiver and rock forward. “They look so good like this. The other side just waiting to be sucked.”

“Fuck Jumin, just get your mouth on me.” Zen groans, hips pivoting. He reaches a hand down, unzips Jumin and cups Jumin through his boxers. He groans and Zen grabs the back of Jumin’s head and pushes him to his chest.

“You suck me and I’ll suck you after.”

“Fuck.”

Jumin latches his lips onto Zen’s other nipple as the younger man laughs. He may love Jumin’s mouth, but they both knew Zen was born to use his. He boasts how girls loved to be eaten out by him and Jumin always dismissed him, through jealousy but not the kind Zen initially thought. Zen has a mouth on him in more ways than one. A month after that realization Jumin was lucky to go a day without thinking of the man’s mouth.

So Jumin licks and grazes his teeth against Zen’s nipples until they’re red and Zen’s whining and pulling away from oversensitivity. Jumin jerks and catches his fingers on the slide down the tip to drag along the ridge and underside until Zen’s fucking into his hand, cursing and cumming. Gasps of Jumin’s name fill the quiet, air slick with skin and cum and Zen’s stuttering hips. Jumin steadies him, arm around his waist and slides his mouth along Zen’s sweat slick skin.

“I’ll return the favor,” Zen ruffled Jumin’s hair as the man kissed along his neck. The older man stares down at Zen, pale skin flushed pleasantly red, redder eyes keeping contact with his, challenging and lustful and tongue licking his own flushed lips Jumin knows will get plump and red after this. He knows the feel of those lips too well, how soft and pliable they are when they mold against his mouth and get more heated and demanding as his kisses do.

Those lips slide down and take Jumin into his mouth and his heart forgets to be heavy, just remembers how much he loves all of Zen.

**Author's Note:**

> pining jumin is my life force rip


End file.
